whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IanWatson/2010
I messed up a move, and only an administrator can fix it. I created Arcadia (WoD) when I should have created Arcadia (WOD). But I did create the WOD version too. Darn me and my hitting enter. In the interest of keeping the page's history, I you may want to move Arcadia (WoD) over Arcadia (WOD). Sorry about that. Spriteless 06:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed. --Ian talk 06:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Copyright... a subject hashed and rehashed to death... "In a Galaxy far far far very far away... their was a rapper named "Luke"... One day he decided to call himself "Luke Skywalker"... needless to say, George Lucas didn't like that... as "Luke Skywalker" is a copyrighted name and can't just name yourself "Luke Skywalker" or "Chewbacca" The point... Its obvious that even one word can be copyrighted. Now, for public use, so long as the word is referenced or given credit to its proper owner it should be fair to use... right? What about a referenced sentence to its source? What about a paragraph? No... we dont want to re-wright White Wolf's clanbooks... but sometimes there are key points, sentences, concepts even paragraphs that say it best... as long as they are referenced to the source with page numbers... is this not okay? Every definition in this wiki should be referenced.. as they are supposed to be VTM definitions... not www.dictionary.com definitions... and there is no way to reword VTM definitions as the concept itself is copyrighted... The reason why i bring all this up, is because i put a paragraph straight from a WhiteWolf Clanbook that said it best about Anarchs... my paragraph was referenced... giving its source and page number like you would see it in an encyclopedia. However, the material was contested. so if i cant include exact information, with its sources... then why even have a wiki? why have VTM definitions? why have images? All of my work that was contested had references with page numbers or at least the source to go to, had i not the page number. In this contested case, i had sources and page numbers. Do i need to reference "Chewbacca" in this letter so that you know it comes from George Lucas? or am i going to get in trouble? hahahaha * "Chewbacca" copyrighted by George Lucas... www.lucasarts.com * "In a Galaxy far far away..." copyrighted by George Lucas... www.lucasarts.com *now what if i have a paragraph? or the intro to Star Wars? SosaFett 02:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :According to White Wolf's own site, there is a limit of 1000 words per book, so you could do it very frugally. White Wolf fan site guidelines here. Also, they should be linked more. Spriteless 07:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hello, Every dawgone category has been linked except of course "Browse" and some other errored-up category. It's about 90% complete less a few duplicated categories that need cleanup. Hope you likey! I'm a categorizing fool. SosaFett 02:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Browse Broken? Hello Ian, I think the class="browser" code is broken, I didn't even change the page, I just pushed "edit" and then went back to the page. Please chek it out here: http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/160_%28cWOD%29 --Vittek 22:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi how are you. Im new on the site. I am a big fan of the white wolf company and i was wondering if you need help fleshing out the information on the site. Im an admin over at another site and i recently found this one. I have a ton of vampire masquerade books as well as the changeling breed one. I have noticed the larger portions of information are missing. Also the specific characters are almost stubs. So i guess im asking if i can add to the site or what have you. Also though i know im new if you need another admin i am experienced at it, just throwing that out there. Hope to here from you.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) new contributor hello. im new and im currently working on the numina page. i love this site and i now that i own some of the books, i thought i should step out of the shadows and help out a bit. ive read the disclamer and i won't cite anything without giving proper credit, but feel free to correct me. Again, currently im working on the old WOD numina page, and will post more as soon as i get the chance. Im new to this, so i might make a few mistakes. -SirVire SirVire 20:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) More World of Shadow/Deviant covers? Hi. I was wondering if you were planning to make more fan covers for World of Shadow and Deviant? --Zenoseiya 00:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't planning to, no. But then I never planned the originals. If I get bored and feel like it, maybe I'll make more. --Ian talk 03:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) C2.com Hey, I'm concerned by something on the site. I noticed that links using the syntax Article were redirecting to some site at http://c2.com. This behavior can be seen at http://whitewolf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ventrue_%28VTM%29&oldid=45348. Do you know why this is? Also, user Gtrmp seems to explicitly changing links to point to this site. I'm not sure whether this is malicious or not. Moogle001 03:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Redirecting traffic to another site? I'd assume it's malicious. I've banned him from the chat. Feel free to revert any changes he's made. --Ian talk 03:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Further research has revealed that C2.com is apparently the first Wiki; further info at Wikipedia:WikiWikiWeb. A Google of the issue reveals that this odd redirecting appears to be affecting multiple wikis, even Wikipedia itself; perhaps some change in the main wiki engine itself? I know Article use to go to Wikipedia... Either way, it's something that may need to be cleaned up on articles throughout. :: Based on this, and the fact that Gtrmp seemed to be making some good changes, I do not think he was being malicious. Moogle001 03:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC)